dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Fierce Fight! Universe 11's Climactic Battle!
! 11 ! |Rōmaji title = Gekitō! Dai jūichi uchū chōjō |TitleImage = SDBH11CC.png |Number = 11 |Series = Super Dragon Ball Heroes |Saga = Universal Conflict Saga |Manga = Chapter 8 |Airdate = May 9, 2019 |Previous = Counterattack! Fierce Attack! Goku and Vegeta! |Next = Calling All Super Warriors! Universe 7's Decisive Battle! }} ! 11 !|Gekitō! Dai jūichi uchū chōjō}} is the eleventh episode of Super Dragon Ball Heroes. Summary An injured Goku lays down on the ground, watching Vegeta fight Kamioren, telling him that he is counting on him. Rags prepares another glass attack against Goku, but Trunks steps in to save Goku and confronts Rags. Vegeta gains the upper hand against Kamioren, with the Tuffle surprised at the Saiyan prince’s power. Goku struggles to get up, while Hearts watches, smirking. Jiren beats down Fused Zamasu, punching him into a rock and blasting him. However, Zamasu emerges with all of his wounds healed, mocking Jiren’s efforts to defeat him. Vegeta unleashes a powerful Final Flash at Kamioren, the force of the blast being strong enough to undo the fusion of Kamioren. Kamin and Oren are shocked that their fusion was defeated, while Vegeta taunts them. Rags prepares an attack on Trunks, but Goku pushes him out of the way, taking the attack. Goku, severely wounded, notes that Rags' glass attacks are interesting. Hearts calls Rags and tells her to assist Cumber at Universe 3, saying that she is the only one capable of doing so. Goku asks if Hearts is ready to fight. Hearts reads Goku’s mind, telling Goku that he knows that the Saiyan’s “silver aura” is incomplete, and he will draw out that power, and the perfect Goku will lose to him. Goku transforms and charges at Hearts, but is weighed down by Hearts’s Gravity Burst, which also hits Trunks. Vegeta notices and charges at Hearts, but is also weighed down and reverts to base form. Goku struggles to get up and charges a ki blast in his hand, telling Hearts that he won’t lose, exciting Hearts, who goads the Saiyan to raise his fighting spirit. At that moment, a beam of light appears from the sky on Goku-Shin appears from the light and tells Goku to use Instant Transmission. Hearts, shocked, stops the Gravity Burst, allowing Goku to teleport to Vegeta and Trunks and save them before leaving Universe 11. Fused Zamasu recognizes the Supreme Kai, and Hearts decides that their next destination will be Universe 7, as the Universe Seed has enough energy from the 11th. Jiren tries to stop the two, but is trapped in an Energy Cube by Hearts and frozen. In a remote location, Fu is in a laboratory, noting that everyone is making his experiment more exciting. He then notes that it is almost time for another warrior’s grand entrance, that warrior being Meta-Cooler Major Events *Vegeta forces Kamioren to defuse. *Shin saves Goku, Vegeta, and Trunks and leaves Universe 11. *Fu unveils his modified Cooler. Battles *Vegeta (Super Saiyan God SS Evolved) vs. Kamioren *Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) vs. Rags *Jiren vs. Fused Zamasu (Super Saiyan Rosé) *Goku vs. Rags *Goku (Super Saiyan) vs. Hearts Appearances Characters Locations *Universe 11 Objects *Universe Seed Transformations *Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan Rosé *Super Saiyan God SS Evolved Differences from the Manga and Video Game *Rags spends more time confronting Vegeta and Future Trunks in the manga instead of Goku and Future Trunks in the anime. This is because Goku is already in the middle of a battle against Cumber. *In the manga, Vegeta ditches his battle with Kamioren, never using Super Saiyan God SS Evolved. *In the manga, when Rags appears in Universe 11 she does so after having already taken care of things in Universe 3. In the anime, Rags is sent to Universe 3 to take care of things after taking part in the battles in Universe 11. *In the manga, Kamioren transforms into their Ultimate form in Universe 11. In the anime, they do not use this form until travelling to Universe 7. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 11 (Super Dragon Ball Heroes: Misión del universo) fr:Mission de l'Univers épisode 011 pt-br:Luta feroz! A batalha decisiva do Undécimo Universo! Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Heroes Category:Dragon Ball Heroes episodes